


A Puppetteer in Thedas

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Series: Characters in Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Naruto
Genre: Ninja, Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: A new recruit wishes to join the Chargers. Bull has an eye on her.





	A Puppetteer in Thedas

 The newest person who wanted to be recruited by the Chargers was a young woman with a strange headband on her head that had a plate with what looked like an hourglass embedded into it. She had on open-toed shoes, with her short purple hair- something that screamed magical parentage- pulled into a tight bun, sticks poking out of it. Her clothes were sturdy, a strange vest and a bandolier with what looked like scrolls attached to it.

 “You are… the Iron Bull, yes?” she asked, her accent strange.

 “Yeah, and you’re…” he offered. She blinked and then nodded. Not native to speaking the Trade Tounge then…

 “Kaida.” She offered and well… it would take a while but he could probably be able to say it. “I wish to join Chargers.” She said.

 “Well, we need a few extra hands for our latest mission,” a smirk crossed the girl’s face and he filed it away. “We’ll see how you do, alright?”

 “Hai.” She said in an agreeing tone. She followed him to camp where everyone was getting ready.

 “Chargers! Meet a possible new recruit. Ka-da.” Bull introduced her.

 “Kaida,” she corrected him and he shrugged as she bowed to them and said something in her language. Weird. He’d never heard it before.

 “Welcome,” Krem offered first as the others all welcomed her. They didn’t get close though.

 The Chargers always watched first before doing anything.

 Kaida helped pull down camp, watching with a blank face as some of the others explained certain things. She was quick with her hands and looked contemplative at some of their things, though didn’t offer the reason behind her look.

 In the days of travel, she kept a good pace and even found some good meat for them, bringing down a deer and helping prep it, though she stumbled with that.

 “Dessert country,” she explained to Krem when he asked. “Not used to… this…” she waved her hand, looking frustrated. “Meat prep?”

 “It’s all good,” he told her with a laugh. “Just curious. What’s your home called?”

 “Suna,” she replied, smiling to herself and then tapping her headband. “…Uhh, the word is… image, thing…”

 “Symbol?” Krem offered and she nodded.

 “Yes, that. Shows I am… think of word… warrior for home?”

 “A solider,” Krem said. “You still think of yourself as a soldier for your country?” She nodded.

 “Yes. Cannot go home, but will keep secrets and uphold… honor…” she made a face. “Language is stupid.”

 “Heh, don’t I know it. Learning Trade took ages.” Krem laughed and grinned as Kaida grinned right back.

 She helped cook it as well, over the fire, using a strange spice she pulled out of nowhere, only smirking when asked.

 As soon as he ate it, Bull was thrilled.

 “This is fantastic!” He cheered. That prompted the others to try it, only for most to choke.

 “Gah! My mouth is on fire!” Stitches yelped, coughing. Kaida snickered.

 “I am little… lizard who breathes fire…” she frowned.

 “Dragon?” Bull asked her. She nodded in agreement.

 “Yes, that. I am little dragon, name.” She grinned as Bull roared with laughter.

 “Imekari Ataashi!”

 “I have feeling I will not like translated.”

 “Eh, you get used to it,” Krem said, grinning as Kaida snickered.

 When they reached the mission, they found out that the simple ‘clear bandits out of the mine’ mission had turned into ‘clear bandits out of the mine and kill the other mercenaries who wanted to kill the bandits for another supposed owner of the mine.’

Lovely.

 Bull dove right in, fighting as he always did, laughing and cheering as the other joined.

 Kaida as well flew into the fight, yanking strange knives out of pockets and throwing them, jumping around and doing crazy moves that made Bull vow to make her tell him how she did it.

 And then the other mercenary band sent in the dogs. Shit.

 “Fuck, we need to- fuck!” Krem shouted. Dogs were a pain when trying to knock down the numbers of another band.

Kaida moved then. She slammed down in front of the dogs, yanking a scroll from its holder and then smoke popped up, obscuring her for a second.

 When it cleared, blue lines led from her fingers, connecting to what looked like puppets in front of her. The dogs had stopped in confusion as she raised her hands.

 And then the puppets attacked. Kaida moved her hands, causing the various puppets to dance, weapons being drawn as she did so.

 She ducked arrows and jumped over bandits as the puppets worked, the Chargers throwing themselves into the fight as well.

 When it was over, she looked at them with a raised eyebrow, waiting.

 “… So do we also need to make the puppets Chargers chief?” Krem asked and Bull boomed out a laugh, clapping a hand on Kaida’s shoulder.

 “Need help putting them back in that… scroll thing?”

 “I’ve got it,” Kaida replied, shaking her head, though she was grinning. “Some broken, but fix later.”

 “Yeah! How many do you get?”

 “Twelve. Two magic resistant, others not so. Work hard on puppets. Like finding fun parts.” She explained to him as she somehow put the puppets in the scroll.

 “Nice,” Bull said, even as he was figuring out how to explain this to his superiors.

 Eh, it was going to be interesting from then on out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue, just a random thought I had. I like the idea of a puppeteer joining the Chargers.


End file.
